


Crossings

by rosaleendhu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Extended Scene, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaleendhu/pseuds/rosaleendhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only that scene had been a minute longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossings

The climb took hours. Rey didn’t really mind. Simple climbing was, well, simple. Tedious, but that meant she could try to take in the scenery. After so many years on Jakku, this much green was unreal. Twice, Rey reached up to see if she’d messed up a setting on a helmet or goggles, only to remember that she wasn’t wearing head gear.

So she climbed, and focused on the wonder of cool air while the sun was high in the sky. It was far better to ponder the way that the air didn’t steal the moisture from her mouth than wonder how much Skywalker knew about the events outside this world. Was it the coward’s way out to leave all that for Chewbacca to tell him?

The wind that skipped and howled over the rocks had no answer to that question, but a gut feeling pulled her ever forward, ever upward. The Force. It was already the limb that she’d always had, but it seemed so silly to try to explain that she knew things because of the Force. Would Skywalker help her get used to that? Would he even be willing to teach her after what happened with his last student?

The answers to that lay ahead. For now, she would enjoy this living planet and the random glimpses down to the Millennium Falcon. Would it end up as moss covered as the rest of the planet while she trained? Would she train? Or would she just bring Skywalker back to the Rebellion? There was so much she didn’t know. Only that she had to see Skywalker if she wanted answers to the rest of it.

The heights were fine, as she drew near the top, but the glimmers of water confused her. Her first thought at each sparkle was metal, salvage, not water. How long would she have to be away from Jakku before she thought water first?

And then she was there, staring at Skywalker’s back. Knowing that he knew she was there. Knowing so much, but not knowing how to greet him. Just as she thought she could simply call hello, he turned, and the weight of his gaze stilled her tongue. She held out the lightsaber like a peace offering, an apology for everything, a payment for things she didn’t yet know she would need.

He looked at it. And he looked at her like he could see through her and weigh every part of her being. His voice started low and guttural, but ended shrill to punctuate his question. “Why so serious?”

And then a ghastly smile split his face, and he laughed, high and shrill and long.

Rey took a step back, and another. Perhaps she dropped the lightsaber. She wasn’t sure. But she damn near flew back down that mountain, and all the way the mad laughter bounced off the stones and echoed in her ears. She didn’t know what the joke was, but there was no way she’d be the punchline.

Nope, nope, they didn’t need Skywalker. She’d heard that all it took was one bad day to reduce a man to lunacy. The day Ren turned dark had probably done it, but Rey’d fight Ren a thousand times more before she got anywhere near Skywalker again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, Hamill doesn't get that line in the Animated Series, but nothing from the cartoon was iconic and right. So here's a link to Hamill saying the line in an interview. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CC8THtokVdg


End file.
